Tal vez en otra vida
by Shikkoku Vortex
Summary: Para ella, los humanos no eran más que hormigas que debía acorralar y aplastar. Y fue así que, acorralando a uno de estos escurridizos humanos, experimentó algo que, por un instante, le hace dudar de su 'misión'.


Mirar a la gente correr por sus vidas era algo que a Número 18 le gustaba demasiado. Bastaba con que ella y su hermano se aparecieran en el horizonte y la gente se volvía loca tratando de huir donde fuera. Desde el aire, los humanos parecían hormigas confundidas, pequeños insectos que no podían hacer nada para evitar su destino, sin la fuerza para oponerse a su poder.

Ni siquiera _esos_ sujetos podían oponerse a ellos. Era divertido perseguir y cazar al grupo de amigos de Gokú. Eran los únicos que podían hacerles frente, aunque sea por unos momentos. Lamentaría el día en que ellos ya no estuvieran, el día en que por fin los hayan exterminado a cada uno de ellos. Justo ahora perseguía a uno de esos ''guerreros''.

Número Dieciocho acorraló a su víctima cerca de las ruinas de una ciudad, entre los escombros de un edificio. Lanzó esferas de energía para llevar a su presa donde quería, como una gata que juega con un ratoncito antes de darle el zarpazo final. Los gritos y maldiciones era mùsica para los oídos de la chica; ¡Que bien se la estaba pasando!

Se divertía como nunca.

―Ya no tienes escapatoria.

Pronto el guerrero se vio sin salida. Obligado a enfrentar el destino, volteó lentamente para encarar al verdugo que flotaba como un ángel en el cielo. Fue ahí cuando Número Dieciocho pudo observar esos ojos llenos de temor. Ese pequeño hombre temía por su suerte, pero estaba determinado a no rendirse, aún sabiendo que, tal vez, esta sería la última vez que vería la luz del sol.

Krilin se puso en guardia para enfrentar a su oponente. Dieciocho sonrió burlona, ¿Qué demonios era lo que pretendía ese hombre? ¿De verdad quería pelear? Las ropas de ese tipo contaban una historia de escapes milagrosos, rasgaduras y tela gastada que evidenciaban el paso casi mortal de ataques sobre el cuerpo que cubrían. La Androide pensó que aquel muchacho estaba loco, pero reconocía el valor que tenía por darle la cara a la muerte, el valor y la fortaleza que se necesitaba para pelear hasta el final. Ese _hombrecito_ tenía agallas y eso le agradaba.

Androide Dieciocho frunció el ceño ligeramente, pues una rara sensación se hacía presente en su persona. ¿Eso que sentía era empatía?

Pfff. Tonterías.

La mano de Dieciocho se alzó y creó una bola de energía en la palma de su mano derecha. Sonrió, lista para darle el golpe de gracia a ese _rantoncito._ Apuntó aquella bola de energía hacia el guerrero, y fue en ese momento en que un torbellino de imágenes pasaron frente a ella como escenas de una película. Ya no estaba en las ruinas de una ciudad a punto de exterminar a uno de los amigos de Gokú, sino que estaba en lo que parecía un templo, rodeada de los amigos del Saiyajin, quienes la miraban con cierto nerviosismo; y el único que hablaba a su favor era ese chico calvo.

La imagen cambiaba rápidamente a otras donde el denominador común era aquel sujeto en muchas facetas, hasta que parpadeó y todas esas imágenes se desvanecieron, presentándole el escenario con aquel hombre acorralado. Su turbación era evidente, pues Número Diecisiete había llegado y flotó junto a ella, presionando un poco el hombro izquierdo de la joven rubia para traerla a la realidad.

¿Qué clase de viaje había sido ese? Dieciocho miró a su hermano perpleja, luego al humano. Parecía que solo había pasado algunos segundos sumergida en aquel trance. Y no quería pensar mucho en ello. Sentía algo muy parecido al temor. No quería saber, porque si analizaba mucho lo que acababa de ocurrir, terminaría por dejar escapar a su presa.

Algo le decía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era correcto pero, para bien o para mal, la misericordia ya no tenía lugar en ese corazón. Sin darse cuenta, Dieciocho estaba a punto de eliminar el último rastro de humanidad que quedaba en su ser.

Recuperada la compostura, su semblante seguro y esa risa retorcida por el placer de quitar vidas volvió, y esta vez apuntó a aquel blanco humano junto a su hermano. Solo por un instante, esa máscara perfecta de locura y destrucción se rasgó, y ella se preguntó qué tal sería su vida si experimentaba algunas de las cosas que visualizó, pero ese pensamiento tan fugaz se desvaneció casi tan rápido como había llegado.

Porque ya no había salida. No había escapatoria. Porque ya no había un futuro distinto para _la máquina de matar_ en la cual había sido convertida.

 _Pero tal vez..._

Las palmas de los gemelos brillaron, y de cada una salió disparado un rayo de energía directo a su objetivo. Diechiocho cerró sus ojos, y lo deseó...

'' _Pero tal vez nos veamos en otra vida…''_

El sonido de una explosión se escuchó por varios kilómetros a la redonda, y ahí donde antes había un valiente guerrero, solo habían restos de escombros y un gran cráter.

El destino de todos había sido sellado.


End file.
